Promise Made Tonight
by sasusaku-emo
Summary: They never knew each others feeling. Till the day when he realised something has gone wrong, he ran in search for her. Will it be too late when he found her lying on the floor unconscious, blood oozing out of her wrist? SasxSak. Two shots! xD
1. Promised

**Title: **Promised

**Disclaimer: **I can never own Naruto… 

-

-

-

**Well, I decided to edit this as I felt that it's too simple.**

**Hopefully, after editing it, you guys will like it. D**

**I decided to write this fiction out of inspiration. xP**

**Anyway, hope you'll enjoy! xD**

-

-

-

-

**Sakura's Pov**

I slowly opened my eyes as I looked at the sunlight that is shined into my room.

I turned my head and stared at the photo beside my bed, that's when I saw you.

You were the one who healed my wound.

You were the one who made me stop crying.

You were the one who made me smile.

You were the one who stayed by me, always.

You were the one who promised me and, you are the one who made me fall in love with you again……

You are the one, Uchiha Sasuke.

It's always you. Why?

If you don't like me, then why are you making me fall in love with you?

You truly are a bastard, a stupid bastard, who I'm seriously in love with.

When I saw you started dating someone else, I decided to accept Gaara.

When I started dating him, you didn't seem to bother.

When I really fell in love with him, you started flirting, different girls' everyday.

When I told you that I love him, you simply just reply me with an "Hn." …

When I broke up with Gaara and cried, you were by my side, comforting me, accompany me to live through those misery days.

"Sh… There's always someone out there better than him. Hush… Crying doesn't suit you.' You said, and hugged me.

I looked into your eyes, and saw your smile which I have not seen for ages every since I started dating Gaara.

Your smile was my only ray of light then.

I stopped crying.

Why?

Simply because you were there for me. You cared for me, slowly healing my wounds.

When you saw that I was back to my normal self, you slowly drift apart from me. That was when I realized that I fell in love with you again……

When I saw you dating Karin, I pretended not to care as I don't want to feel pathetic. I tried to move on without you, but I realized that I couldn't.

I need you.

I need you more than anything else.

You were the one who healed my wounds, but now, you are the one who wound me.

This wound, it hurts me deeply, you are the only one who can heal me now.

I touched my left chest, I felt something watery.

I looked down.

Blood.

Left chest, where my heart is, is bleeding.

My heart bleeds, because of you.

You weren't there for me this time like you promise you would that night.

You said that you would protect me, you would stand by me, you would comfort me, but this time, you didn't, you broke the promise, you gave me empty promise.

It hurts to see you with her. It really does.

I'm always crying when I'm alone, because of you. I cried and cried, till my tears dried.

You never did notice the wound you caused; you were all day round, talking about Karin.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I stared at the pen knife which is lying on the table, then at my wrist. Slowly, I pressed the pen knife against my skin and started the first slit.

I saw red liquid gushes out of my wrist.

It was a little painful at first, but slowly, the pain vanished and I felt more of relieve and secured, like nothing in this world could ever hurt me again.

I was overwhelmed by this feeling. Slitting became my everyday habit.

When you asked me why do I always wear wrist band, (to cover the wound.) I would just say that it looks cool and give you a fake smile.

In the past, you were able to recognize my smile, but now, you aren't.

Every night, when I cut myself, I would always thought about your smile.

Your warming smile.

Is it my ray of light now? No, it isn't anymore.

It made my life covered with darkness.

That evening when we were eating ramen (Sasuke and Sakura only), you said that you will be going on a date with Karin that night.

I nodded my head and gave you a fake smile.

When I hastily finished my ramen and was about to leave, you held my wrist (the injured hand) and I immediately pulled back as I felt pain. The wound on my hand hasn't recovered.

You furrowed your eyebrow.

"Are you ok?" You asked.

"I'm fine." I replied, putting on another fake smile.

"If something's wrong, you could tell me. I'll be there for you like I promised." You took a step forward.

"Nothing's wrong." I denied, giving you another fake smile.

"Sakura, did something happen?" You asked again.

"I said nothing!" I yelled at you, for the first time in my life.

You stood there, dumbfounded.

"Sorry." I muttered and ran away.

I kept on running and running, till I reached my apartment.

I never bothered to close the door as I slam myself on my bed and looked at my injured hand.

I felt like crying my heads off, but there are no tears, the tears that I cried for you have all dried up.

I stood up and took my pen knife; once again, I pressed it against my wrist, I started slashing.

First slash, second slash, third slash. I continued slashing and slashing, I couldn't feel anything anymore.

I dropped the pen knife and sat on my bed as I watch blood oozing out of my wrist. It started rolling and dripping down.

The pain slowly turns to numbness, made me feel safe, like no one could ever hurt me again. Blood that's oozing out of my wrist and dripping down my hand, made me feel calm. I've never felt this calmness in me for a long time.

Slowly, I felt extremely tired and my eyelids are turning heavy. I just wanted to close my eyes and let myself fall onto my bed into a deep sleep, hoping I'll never wake up, never have to face the miserable world again.

Soon, almost immediately, I felt everything around me disappearing, till darkness took over and I could only hear a familiar voice calling out to me.

"SAKURA!! SAKURA!!"

I decided not to bother anymore.

I don't want to think about anything anymore.

I'm tired, really tired.

I just want to rest…

**Ok. I finished this one shot!**

**I know it's short but I hope you guys like it!**

**Leave a review before you go kay ?!**

**Ja! xD**


	2. Never let you go again

**Title: **Never let you go again

**Disclaimer: **I can never own Naruto… 

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I've edited this chapter too.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**&**

**Don't forget the REVIEWS! xD**

**Enjoy! xD**

-

-

-

**Sakura's POV**

I'm so vulnerable.

I'm easily broken.

Just one little scratch and I could be brought down.

I slowly opened up my eyes. My vision cleared as I blinked a few times. I looked around at this unfamiliar room

Where am I?

Wait, I know this scent. I must be in the hospital. But, why?

.

.

.

I recalled.

I blacked out at my house. The last thing I remembered was someone yelling my name.

Who? Who yelled my name?

I slowly sit up.

"Ah!" I yelled a little as the left side of my hand throb in pain.

There was a bandaged.

I remembered. I was slashing myself.

I looked at my injured left hand, and tried to sit up again by using the strength of my right hand. Just as I sit on my bed, the door knob turned.

I turned my attention to the door.

In came Uchiha Sasuke. He's the last person I want to see.

Why does he always have to be so caring about me?

I hate him! I really hate him, yet I love him.

He must be the one who sent me to the hospital.

Why is it him again? Why did he try to save me this time? Why?

He should just leave me alone and let me leave this world peacefully. Doesn't he know that I'm living my life so miserably?

"Sakura." You called out my name as you touched my uninjured hand.

I jerked away, still not looking at you.

"What's wrong? Who hurt you?" You asked gently.

I was at the verge of tears.

"Why did you cut yourselves? I saw all the scars on your left arm. That's the reason why you always wear wristband to cover those scars right?" You continued.

I swallowed. I was trying to hold my tears that are threatening to fall off anytime.

"Sakura. Speak to me. Look at me." You held my shoulder as I slowly turned to face you. A tear rolled down my cheek.

You look guilty as you wipe away the tear on my cheek using your thumb.

"Sorry." You apologized for trying to make me spill everything.

I looked away once more.

"Don't you have a date with Karin?" I finally spoke.

"Sakura, stop changing the subject." You said, sounding annoyed.

"I'm not. You really like her don't you." I said, still looking away, holding back my tears.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" You asked again.

"You really like her right? No, probably love. You are always talking about her all day long. How she reacts when you teased her. How she pouted." I tried harder to control my emotion, but it was of no use.

"Sakura…" Your voice trailed off.

"I was right ne? You love her, right?" I turned to look at you; tears started rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably.

You looked away.

"You don't have to deny it. I know everything." I continued as I hiccupped.

"Sasuke-kun. You may think this is stupid, totally atrocious, but I still have to tell you before I do anything silly again." I paused for you to look up.

You did as I continued.

"I love you." I said, suddenly feeling like a stone has just been lifted off me.

You looked astounded.

"I have always been, even way before I started dating Gaara-kun. You don't like me back then and that is obvious, so I tried to get over you and I really did. When I broke up with Gaara-kun, you came comforting me, console me. That was when I fell in love with you again." I said as tears started pouring down again.

"Sakura…" You looked at me.

"No, perhaps I have always loved you." I stared at you; I couldn't figure out your expression.

I smiled a true smile, a smile that I have not had for a long time.

"You don't have to say anything, Sasuke-kun. I know." My cries subsidies as I looked at him

"No. Sakura, I…" You were trying to explain.

I was afraid to listen, so I decided to stop you.

"I know what you are going to say. We'll remain as friends I know. I hope my confession will not affect on our friendship." I smiled, hiccupped once in a while.

"Let me explain would you. Stop interrupting me, it's annoying." You said, sounding annoyed.

I looked away. "I… I don't want to hear. I've been hurt enough. I don't want any more injuries."

"No. You must listen, Sakura." You protested.

I tried to cover my ears, not wanting to hear you reject me, but my left hand wouldn't allow me to do so.

"Ah." I yelled a little as my left arm hurts for trying to cover my ears.

You panicked and asked concern. "What's wrong? Your wound opened up again?"

"It doesn't matter. It never hurts like how my heart bleeds." I looked down at my blanket.

"Sakura..." You said, cupping my cheeks, looking into my eyes sincerely.

"I love you."

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you…_

Did I hear it wrongly?

I looked up and stared at you, looking confused.

You smiled at me.

It was that rare smile that I yearned for.

I felt my eyes blurred again as water began rolling down my cheek like a tap that has just been turned on.

"You…" I stuttered, still not believing what I've heard.

I continued looking at you, allowing my tears of joy to roll down freely.

"I love you, ever since I met you, but I missed the chance. I thought I was hopeless when you were with Gaara. I decided to find someone else but I didn't know it would hurt you that much." You pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry." You apologized.

"I never knew I would bring so much pain on you. I'm sorry, really." You apologized again as you hugged me tighter.

I hide in your chest as I hugged you back with the same amount of force, never wanting to leave you ever again.

"I'll heal your wounds, one by one. I'll never let you go again." You promised me.

"Sasuke-kun." I cried at your chest, wetting your shirt.

You patted my head and stroke my hair.

I missed your embrace, your warmth. I don't want to end this hug. I want to hug you on and on and forever, not letting you go anymore.

This hug was worth all those pain I have suffered. It's enough.

"Hush… Stop crying. I'm here. I'll always be by you." You promised.

I believed you as I nodded my head in your chest.

You tried to end the hug, but I only hold on to you tighter and shook my head as I hide in your chest like a child who just found her beloved mother.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. And, thank you." You hugged me back.

"Huh? Thank you?" I was confused.

Why did he have to thank me for?

"Thank you for living in this earth, for being alive, for shedding tears for me, for being concern about me, for being with me, for loving me." You smiled again, second time in these few minutes.

You smiled, for me, just for me. I'm contented.

"Sasuke, I love you." I said, pulling away from the hug and looking straight into your eyes, smiling.

You slowly leaned forward. I felt your breath on my face as your face was just inches away from mine.

I closed my eyes and leaned in as you closed the gap, feeling your lips on mine.

It was so soft, so gentle, like a mother's love towards her child.

We were kissing for what it seems to me like forever, for what it seems like time has stopped, just for us.

Then, you broke this kiss. You brought me to your embrace again.

"I'll never leave you again." You promised.

I smiled in your chest, enjoying the warmth you are giving me. I really missed this scent of yours.

You then slowly pulled me away from the hug and put me back on my bed.

"Sleep." You said, as you covered my blanket.

I nodded obediently and closed my eyes. Then, I heard footstep fading.

I shot opened my eyes and saw that you were leaving.

"Don't leave me." I begged as I hold your big warm hand tightly.

You turned and it took you a second to realize. You smiled and sat down.

"I'll not leave you." You pecked on my forehead.

I continued to hold your hand tightly, not wanting to let go again as I slowly drifted into my sleep.

Aiishiteru Sasuke.

-

-

-

**Ok, I've ended this story!**

**Yeah!**

**I apologised for ANY spelling/grammatical mistakes ok! xP**

**Please REVIEW people!**

**Ja! xD**


End file.
